User talk:Pancake2
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie Gallery page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 22:07, July 20, 2010 Fanfic Can you give my a link to it? I might check it out then. Mak23686 06:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I read the first chapter, I´m not really into the whole AU thing. Mak23686 16:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Universe, meaning you change significant parts of the characters´ background and history. In the most extreme cases, they have nothing in common with the characters you write about except for the names. Mak23686 18:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Comment to "Seddie fans tend to get rather vocal" I didn´t write that, that section was quoted from the comments on Dan Schneider´s blogs. No need to get into my face. Mak23686 19:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) No problem, just wanted to make it clear that this sentence wasn´t my opinion. There are crazies on every side. Mak23686 19:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) FINISHED! I'm done with the prolouge. I'm not sure if you're a girl or boy though. ~IWant Seddie 2 Happen98769 Re: FINISHED! Ok. I thought so. :) sup XD Response to Your Seddie video Although I enjoyed your video from the beginning, I started to have some disagreements with it. I'm neither a Creddie, nor Seddie shipper, but I'll do my best to response respectfully to your video. First, I have no beef with a good amount of Seddie shippers; I only have problem with those who bash Creddie and visa versa. As my ship, Cam falls under a TON of criticism, I think it shouldn't have to be that way with other ships. Some points I disagree with: ( not due to my shipping views, but iCarly in general ) 1) Seddie has a lot of chemistry. I feel that their relationship is on thin ice right now, and for them to be considered friends even, I think a reparation of their relationship should be made. I absolutely hated the scene in iMeet Fred when Sam beat Freddie then pushed him out of the treehouse, and iSell Penny Tees was possibly my least favorite episode of iCarly. Freddie's dark humor did not amuse me, as I felt the knife was going too far. Sam still hurts Freddie, and if they get together, I honestly don't want to see Sam pummeling her boyfriend. In iStart a Fanwar, more than a relationship, I want to see Sam and Freddie's friendship mended in some way. 2) Creddie is boring/ Seddie is better. There are much more cases of opposites attract nowadays on television, and Dan Schneider does this almost ALL the time on his shows ( Josh/Mindy,Gary/Tina, Quinn/Logan ). I'd go so far as to say today, those relationship types are about even. and if Dan puts Seddie on his show, then for the rest of them, he may lose viewers because people will catch on to his trick of shipping the bickering sidekicks all the time. I'll admit, Creddie is cute at times, but it's not my thing. Still, it has a shot. People are just put off ( with good reason ) that Carly would reject Freddie constantly, until he saves her life, and even then she just loves what he did, not really him. For this reason, I'd much rather see Creddie as friendship only. I've already stated why I think Sam and Freddie should just have theirs developed, because I won't buy it if they get together now. Think about it, would you really be satisfied with Seddie just as it is right now? With Sam still hurting Freddie? Wouldn't you want her to at least stop hitting him? 3) Creddie shippers are Seddie shippers in disguise. Probably a joke, but couldn't be further from the truth. They enjoy the "boy gets the girl next door kind" of romance, and probably have a strong dislike for violence, thus their dislike of Seddie. Also, Creddie is easiest to notice in terms of "moments", while Seddie is more difficult to sight. Another reason why some ship Seddie. It's in the subtext. That's pretty much why I ship Cam too, which is the hardest to convince people that it's a possibility. So I can relate to Seddie shippers a bit. Creddie is out there, it's been established, and Seddie has something to prove. I just think that more time should be put into development, where Seddie will be in the Series Finale. What do you think?Roxas82 00:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey i love ur slide show Your slide show rocks! Im new to this wikia incase u dont reconize me and ask WhO IS THIS NUBJOB. lol